


Osculum

by Nillen



Series: Hartwin Week [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Hartwin Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillen/pseuds/Nillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry Hart kissed Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin, he was asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osculum

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman: The Secret Service.
> 
> I don't know how this Hartwin Appreciation Week works, but I'm just going to post it here, for fun. <3

The first time Harry Hart kissed Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin, he was asleep.

* * *

 

It was the morning within the 24 hours given to them by Kingsman – the 24 hours before the final task. Eggsy was so drunk on martini the night before, and he bet Harry was too, because he woke up in Harry’s bed, with the said man sleeping next to them. The both of them were fully clothed – Eggsy noted with a strange feeling of disappointment – but the hangover that attacked his head was too much to handle. He believed it was still in the early morning when he blearily opened his eyes, the sun had yet to rise, and the only thing he wanted to do right at that moment was to fall asleep again.

So, fall asleep he did.

It was a few hours later, when he felt movement next to him, that he was roused slightly from his sleep. The throbbing ache in his head was still present, but slight touches on his skin warmed him up. He could almost feel phantom fingers running themselves through his hair, and he passed them off as his imagination.

A slight press against his lips – of something softer, gentle against his own – a second later, however, made him almost change his mind.

He fell asleep again within another second.

Eggsy woke up again around 9 in the morning; Harry was already in the kitchen, making him some pancakes. The older man had also thankfully placed a glass of plain water and some painkillers on the top of the dining table for him.

Eggsy took the pills with a loud moan, and Harry chided him for his lack of manners.

The day went on; Eggsy couldn’t shoot his dog, and Harry was shoot in the head in Kentucky.

* * *

The first time Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin kissed Harry Hart, he was in a coma.

* * *

 

They found him comatose, in a hospital in Kentucky.

Eggsy had been reduced into tears when they received the news; Roxy an anchoring force next to him, and Merlin blazed with relief but also fond exasperation for his best friend who managed to even be tardy for death.

They flew to the town, and had wanted to bring him back to London with them, but the doctors told them that his injury – the shot to his head – was a grave one. He would have to be monitored closely for at least a few more days before they could take him for a flight. The pressure could make things worse for Harry, and Merlin agreed to have them stay there for the moment.

Merlin handled Kingsman – or what was left of it – using his own way. He gave Roxy and Eggsy some time to rest while he worked on his devices and plans.

Eggsy used the time to be next to Harry; sitting on the visitor’s seat close to the bed with the fingers of his right hand intertwined gently, but desperately, with Harry’s left.

“Please be okay,” he murmured against their clasped hands, “Please be okay, you jus don’ get to leave me again, ‘arry.”

And if he had kissed Harry’s pale and motionless lips just to make sure he wouldn’t regret it if Harry decided to die on him later on, nobody in this world need to know.

* * *

And the first time Harry Hart and Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin kissed each other, they were in love.

* * *

 

It was the New Year’s Celebration.

The mansion designated as the Kingsman’s headquarters was filled with a number of agents and staffs. Some of them wasn’t able to make it, having had to carry their missions outside of London. Eggsy was glad he had just returned from a mission in Perth yesterday, or he would have missed the small, but definitely luxurious New Year’s celebration party.

Roxy was somewhere with Percival; having arrived there with her brother but the first person they met was Tristan, who, unfortunately talked a lot. Eggsy could only stifle a laugh at the look on Percival’s face as he tried to steer his sister and himself clear from the grandiose storyteller in a form of a 57 year old field agent, without looking so much like an impolite bastard.

Roxy, at least, only looked as unamused as she always did each and every time Eggsy pulled a stupid stunt.

Eggsy saw Merlin from the corner of his eye; the handler was chatting to Bors and Kay, probably about Britain’s politics. Eggsy took a sip from his champagne flute, and sighed quietly. He didn’t feel like walking up to them and joining their conversation. He refused to feel like an old man at the young age of 26.

“Alone, Galahad?”

The familiar voice snapped him from his musing, and Eggsy turned to meet face-to-face with his ex-mentor. Arthur – or rather, the former Galahad – smiled down at him, causing Eggsy to blush profusely.

He probably had too much to drink, he thought to himself, while trying to ignore the fact that this was just his first glass.

“Nah. Everyone seems busy. Me was wondering if ya wasn’ coming in.” he shrugged his shoulder, inwardly laughing at the look of resignation on Harry’s face. He had long learnt to disregard it each and every time Harry acted as if he was annoyed by Eggsy speaking like a chav. It was because he got to know it from Roxy that Harry told Merlin he thought it was quite adorable.

“I just finished the paperwork.” Harry replied to him instead, and Eggsy raised a challenging eyebrow, causing the older man to sigh a little, “Well, the paperwork for today, at least.”

“Here, Harry, have some.” He took another flute of champagne from the tray carried by a waitress passing by them. He offered it to the man next to him, and grinned when Harry nodded his thanks.

The two of them stood side by side in the crowd, waiting for the clock to reach midnight. They conversed quietly with each other; Eggsy trying not to laugh too much at Harry’s joke delivered with his poker face, and he saw Harry’s brown eyes light up in mirth every time he delivered the punchline to his story.

“Aite, the countdown is starting!” someone said to the crowd, a voice not too loud in the large ballroom hall, but clear enough to be heard, and Eggsy turned to look at Harry to see his reaction. The older man was looking up at the large clock placed on the high wall of the main entrance to the hall, his body posture relaxed and the scar at his left temple, on his handsome face made him look somewhat ephemeral.

Eggsy heard the counting from the back of his mind; his surrounding darkened and he saw Harry smiling as the crowd started to chant louder and louder. His eyes, remained on the clock, and Eggsy watched from his side, thinking of how lucky he was to have met him.

How lucky he was to know Harry Hart and to be a part of his life.

He thought that although their friendship was a little bit on the strange side, he would never actually try and change what they had for anything else. None for each and every scar on Harry’s body, none for one or all the stories about Harry’s missions that he had told him, and definitely not going to exchange his love for Harry, for anything else in the world.

So when the crowd shouted ‘one’ exuberantly, Eggsy was surprised to see Harry turn to look at him, and all in a sudden his whole attention was poured down on Eggsy and only Eggsy. His attention engulfed him in a bright yet silent happiness, and Eggsy gasped as the older man leaned down to kiss him on his lips.

His own arms went to wrap themselves around his neck, pulling the older man closer to him in an even more impossible intimacy. He felt Harry’s hand on the small of his back, and another, the one still clutching his flute, pressing gently at the back of his head.

Eggsy was now drowning, while being saved by the only man he knew he had ever wanted, and so Eggsy closed his eyes with a smile, and kissed Harry Hart back, passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
